Envie d'homme enceinte
by Raven Howl
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Harold a remarqué que son partenaire Jack, mangeait plus qu'à son habitude. Y a-t-il une raison à cela ? HIJACK / UA / MPREG


**Titre** **:** Envie d'homme enceinte

 **Pairing** **:** Harold x Jack

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Warning** **:** Mention de Mpreg (Male pregnant ou homme enceinte)

 **Mots** **:** 7 279

 **Note** **:** Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un deuxième OS Hijack ! Je suis très inspirée pour ce couple en ce moment, alors autant en profiter et partager tout ça avec vous. Celui-ci est un peu particulier. Je m'attaque pour la première fois au **MPREG** qui est une notion toujours dure à aborder car comment expliquer le "pourquoi un homme est capable d'avoir des enfants ?". Ne vous interrogez pas, je ne sais pas non plus ... alors, en espérant que cela ne vous rebute pas et que vous apprécierez cette histoire tout de même ! Le titre m'est venu d'une réplique de l'Âge de Glace 3, quand Manny dit de Ellie : "Une envie de femme enceinte". **N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis à ce sujet, que je puisse améliorer mes défauts :)**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks, William Joyce et Cressida Cowell, sauf en ce qui concerne **Bertil**. Le nom **Gabrial** appartient à Chris D'Lacey, auteur des _Chroniques des Dragons de Ter_.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sur la grande table en bois, une multitude de mets avait été apporté pour le dîner de ce soir, le Nattverdr, allant de la soupe de pois la plus classique à des tranches de lards séchées, accompagnés d'algues fraîches et de fromage de chèvre, et les cornes à boire étaient déposées devant le couvert pour être remplies d'hydromel lors des festivités. Tout devait être parfait pour ce soir. Le nouveau chef de Berk, Harold Haddock III, venait de succéder à son père Stoïck Haddock, dit la Brute, après le décès de celui-ci lors d'une lutte acharnée contre Drago Poing Sanglant, qui souhaitait avilir tous les dragons pour régner sur le monde, et tous voulaient que ce jour reste gravé dans les mémoires comme celui où le pire membre de leur clan, devint la personne la plus influente de ce siècle. Lors de cette soirée, il ne sera pas seul. Il pourra compter sur la présence de sa mère Valka et son époux Jackson 'Jack' Morozco Frost, un jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré lors de ses différents voyages dans les îles voisines et avec qui il avait rapidement noué un lien d'amitié, avant que ce dernier ne change pour prendre la forme incompréhensible de l'amour. Il n'était pas fils de chef, n'avait aucune éducation pour diriger une tribu, ne possédait que très peu de connaissance dans les arts du combat et manipulait très mal une hache, mais tout ceci importait peu pour le brun car il avait trouvé en lui ce qu'il avait cherché dans tant de conquêtes féminines potentielles : une épaule pour le soutenir qu'importe ses décisions, un cœur qui le chérirait tendrement jusqu'à s'en lasser, des bras accueillants qui le rattraperaient s'il venait à tomber, un sourire qui lui rappellerait pourquoi il avait succombé et un caractère enfantin qui l'aiderait à se décontracter après de longues journées. Son étreinte lui faisait presque oublier tous les soucis que lui causaient ses nouvelles responsabilités et dès qu'il y pensait, il ne pouvait empêcher le souvenir de leur premier baiser de refaire surface. Ce moment où il avait plongé dans le ciel de ses yeux et qu'il avait compris que son cœur ne pourrait battre que pour lui. Son compagnon s'était un peu moqué de son esprit fleur bleue et il lui avait ris au nez en singeant sa déclaration, mais s'était vite ravisé pour accepter cette offrande qu'on venait de lui faire et l'avait embrassé sans retenue pour lui prouver que leurs sentiments étaient communs. Ce fragment de sa mémoire appartenait à cette catégorie des inoubliables et il priait pour que celle-ci se remplisse encore de ces instants irremplaçables à l'avenir.

Cependant, pour cette fois, le jeune adulte allait devoir gérer toute l'organisation seul, sans le soutien de son partenaire, et il ne pourrait le voir qu'après les hommages rendus à son défunt père. Cela allait être une très longue journée. Fatigante et stressante. Pour le moment, il était nécessaire qu'il surveille les installations faites dans le Grand Hall et qu'il dirige les opérations de A jusqu'à Z. En voyant toute cette nourriture, il prit note que son bien aimé semblait avoir beaucoup plus d'appétit que d'ordinaire, lui qui disait souvent n'avoir besoin de pas grand chose pour vivre, et il se demanda si quelque chose le tracassait ou l'inquiétait pour qu'il se remplisse de la sorte. Peut-être devrait-il lui en parler dans la soirée pour s'assurer que rien de grave ne lui occupait l'esprit ? Il demanderait à Bertil, le guérisseur du village avec qui il entretenait une relation étroite, sa tendance à s'attirer de gros ennuis lors de ses expéditions le forçant à lui rendre visite régulièrement, de l'examiner pour écarter les maladies de sa liste de doute. Sa main passa sur son visage pour essayer d'effacer la fatigue et une quelconque forme d'ennui, avant qu'un des vikings occupés à installer les tables ne vint le sortir de ses rêveries pour savoir s'il y avait quelque chose à changer.

Après les préparatifs pour le souper, les décorations furent installées avec minutie un peu partout à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur du Grand Hall, les couturiers vinrent le voir pour l'observer mettre les nombreuses tenues qu'ils lui proposaient, Gothi lui rendit visite en fin d'après-midi pour constater de sa prestance et appliquer la marque sur son front, qui montrerait à tous que leur nouveau chef était de retour parmi eux, et ses camarades s'attelèrent à leurs propres tâches en réunissant tous les dragons pour qu'ils ne perturbent pas la fête. Harold ne voulait pas les exclure de tout ça. Ils avaient aussi eu leur rôle à jouer dans cette histoire et si cela n'avait pas été pour Krokmou, il ne serait probablement jamais devenu le chef du village. Mais ses responsabilités l'obligeaient à faire passer ses semblables, avant ceux qu'il avait réussi à apprivoiser et à comprendre au fil des années.

Ainsi, il rejoignit sa place dans l'immense pièce, seul, vêtu d'une longue cape verte qui s'accordait avec ses orbes émeraudes, d'une tunique qui lui arrivait à mi-genoux à la teinte plus claire, ornée de broderies de toutes sortes sur le haut des épaules, d'une paire de brassards en cuir marron, d'un bas au tissu épais, d'une paire de bottines en fourrures et affublé de quelques bijoux qui appartenaient à sa famille depuis des générations. Il se trouvait ridicule dans ce costume de foire et ne cessait de s'agripper à la broche qui tenait sa cape autour de son cou, montrant son malaise et son appréhension en vue de l'arrivée de ses invités. Quelques élus prendraient place à la même table que lui, celle-là même dont il avait été expulsé lors de ses toutes premières leçons en tant que tueur de dragons, avec à sa gauche sa génitrice et à sa droite se tiendrait l'amour de sa vie qui ne tarderait pas à l'aider à oublier son mal être. Ce dernier fut le premier à franchir le pas de la porte après que les paroles furent prononcées en l'honneur de Stoïck, suivi de près par Valka qui avait abandonné son habit de combat pour une tenue un peu plus cérémoniale, et en le voyant approcher d'un pas innocent, Harold ne put qu'admirer l'homme qui comblait le vide de son univers. Sa fine silhouette avait été couverte d'un haut blanc, simple, aux manches longues un peu gonflées sur la fin, par-dessus lequel on lui avait passé un gilet bleu marine, du fil blanc brodé sur ses épaules, une ceinture marron affirmait sa taille de guêpe, un long bas blanc ample masquait la délicatesse de ses hanches, comme à son habitude, il se présentait sans bottes, gardant ses pieds nus sur le pavé froid, et un pendentif était accroché autour de son front, un saphir large et précieux prenant position entre ses deux sourcils. Un sourire apparut sur son visage froissé par la fatigue et il l'accueillit en prenant sa main dans la sienne, baisant cette paire de lèvres qu'il avait languis toute la journée. Maintenant qu'ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre, il nota la pâleur fantomatique de sa peau et les cernes qui soulignaient ses si belles perles. Il avait l'air tout aussi épuisé que lui et il espérait que les prochains jours seraient plus calmes pour que tous deux puissent se reposer.

-Tu m'as manqué Jack, lui souffla-t-il en l'observant un peu plus en détail, notant la paire de boucles qui pendait à ses oreilles.

-Je suis flatté mais, nous n'avons été séparé que depuis ce matin. Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux plus te passer de ma présence.

-Malheureusement non.

Dans un rire silencieux, il l'embrassa à nouveau et l'invita à s'asseoir avant d'aller étreindre sa mère qui les observait d'un regard satisfait. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé lors de ces derniers mois, elle semblait heureuse que son fils ait trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse lui apporter ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui offrir. Bientôt, un grand nombre de vikings s'installèrent dans la pièce et prirent part au repas qui annonçait le début d'un nouveau règne. Les amis du brun s'installèrent autour de sa table, palabrant sur des sujets divers tels que les explorations menées dans des contrées lointaines, la découverte de nouveaux dragons, l'amélioration de l'Académie et surtout, le remplissage des pages du Livre des Dragons. Varek en était fier. Avec le Maître dans ce domaine, il avait recueilli énormément d'informations qui leur furent cruciales durant les premières années de cohabitation, que ce soit sur les reptiles volants qu'ils connaissaient déjà ou sur ceux encore inconnus à ce jour. Fidèle à eux-mêmes, les jumeaux ne pouvaient guère s'empêcher de semer la zizanie et Rustik répondit vite à leurs provocations en envoyant une poignée de petits pois sur Kognedur. Son frère répliqua sans plus attendre avec une cuillerée de soupe qui tacha la fourrure de son adversaire. L'affrontement aurait pu durer encore des heures si Astrid, unique jeune guerrière de la troupe, n'avait pas frappé du poing sur la table pour qu'ils cessent leurs idioties. Bien qu'elle avait du mal à approuver la relation entre Harold et Jack, dû au fait qu'elle avait éprouvé des sentiments pour le nouveau chef quelques années auparavant et que jamais aucun viking n'avait choisi un partenaire du même sexe pour partager sa vie, son admiration pour lui n'avait point vacillé et elle le respectait toujours autant. Les autres devaient en faire de même.

D'un signe de la tête, l'adulte en bout de table la remercia et il reprit la conversation qu'il avait entamé avec Valka, touchant à peine son plat.

-Nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle de nos clans alliés, annonça-t-elle en posant ses couverts.

-Pas la moindre réponse ?

-Non. Je pense qu'il va leur falloir du temps pour peser le pour et le contre. Apprendre à cohabiter avec des dragons n'est pas chose aisée.

-Je comprends mais il me faut une réponse rapidement pour que je puisse leur rendre visite et leur enseigner ce que je sais, expliqua-t-il en se frottant le front.

-Je sais que cela te préoccupe beaucoup mais tu dois d'abord penser à ton propre peuple. Les autres viendront plus tard …

Lorsque son père était encore là, il avait la charge de montrer aux vikings des tribus voisines que faire confiance à ceux qu'ils avaient affrontés depuis des siècles, était bénéfique pour les uns comme pour les autres, et cette tâche qu'on lui avait confié était loin d'être achevée. Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'il avait envoyé des lettres aux autres chefs et aucun retour n'avait été fait. Tout ça commençait à lui peser énormément. Une main froide se posa sur son avant-bras et il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Jack. Celui-ci lui offrait un sourire réconfortant, ses orbes brillant d'une lueur de confiance, et il lui affirma qu'il parviendrait à ses fins car il était de tous, le plus intelligent et le plus attentionné. Ses doigts se mirent à caresser sa peau pour l'aider à éloigner ses problèmes et à s'attarder sur le présent, à profiter de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, à ne pas s'inquiéter de ce que leur réserverait l'avenir, lui chuchotant que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait là pour le soutenir. À ces mots, les épaules du viking se détendirent et il se laissa presque glisser sur son fauteuil en bois, lâchant un profond soupir de contentement. Il était heureux que l'argenté soit à ses côtés. Il lui apportait l'assurance et l'encouragement dont il avait besoin tous les jours, même lorsque lui-même était au bord de l'explosion à cause de ses propres devoirs en tant qu'époux du guerrier, et il ne pouvait guère souhaiter plus de la part de cet être moqueur et adorable.

La soirée s'éternisa alors que tous s'amusaient, buvaient, riaient, échangeaient, bavassaient, jouaient et acclamaient, et rien n'aurait pu briser la tranquillité de cette fête. Quelques membres du clan étaient venus s'agenouiller devant leur souverain, lui offrant différents objets pour prouver leur allégeance, d'autres vinrent faire l'éloge de la beauté de son bien aimé, le comparant parfois aux aurores boréales que l'on pouvait voir lors des nuits froides de l'hiver, et certains se permirent de chanter à la gloire d'Harold, ventant ses mérites et ses capacités à dompter même les plus féroces des dragons. Ce dernier se sentit apaisé et en oublia les responsabilités qui lui incombaient, discutant avec ses camarades, revenant près de sa mère et de Jack pour ne pas paraître trop absent, l'argenté remplissant toujours plus son assiette sous les yeux étonnés de tous, saluant Gueulfor qui le félicita pour cette réussite. Tout se passait bien. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement à sa table n'attire son attention et ne fasse grandir son inquiétude.

Dès son arrivée, il avait remarqué que la peau de son mari était plus terne qu'à l'ordinaire. Lui qui venait de contrées où le Soleil brillait rarement, il était plus que normal que son teint soit pâlot, et cela ne l'avait pas alerté plus que de raison. Cependant, de la sueur commençait à perler sur son front, son corps était secoué par quelques tremblements, ses sourcils froncés montraient une douleur apparente, ses respirations se faisaient courtes et irrégulières, et ses yeux ne semblaient plus capable de se focaliser sur quoique ce soit. Au début, le brun pensa qu'il s'agissait de la chaleur de la pièce qui le gênait car il était connu pour ne pas apprécier les hautes températures, mais ses interrogations furent vite interrompues lorsque Valka se pencha en avant pour comprendre à son tour ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Jackson, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue. Tu transpires énormément !

-Ç-ça va aller, j'ai juste …

Sa phrase fut coupée par un long gémissement qui alerta les autres invités et un silence de plomb s'installa dans le Grand Hall, tous regardant ce qui était en train de se produire à la table de leur chef. Celui-ci rejoignit les membres de sa famille et s'agenouilla à gauche de son âme sœur, l'examinant avec attention pour répondre au moindre de ses besoins. Il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Sa main droite se tenait fermement à l'accoudoir de son assise tandis que l'autre se refermait sur son vêtement, juste au-dessus de son ventre, et Harold frissonna à l'idée qu'il ait été empoisonné par une quelconque nourriture. Il avait pourtant tout fait vérifier pour s'assurer qu'aucune scène de ce genre ne se produise et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade à l'idée que celui qu'il aimait, tombe malade par sa faute.

-Jack, parle-moi s'il te plaît.

-Guh … Ç-ça fait m-mal … ah.

-Où ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait mal ?

-Je fais venir Bertil mon chéri, restes avec lui et assure-toi qu'il ne perde pas connaissance, lui ordonna sa mère en traversant la foule de spectateurs.

-Eh, mon cœur, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-J-je ne sais pas … j-j'ai mal a-au ventre … H-Harold …

Cette voix suppliante lui tordit l'estomac et il prit la tête de cet être souffrant entre ses paumes, caressant de son pouce cette joue d'habitude si fraîche, posant son front contre le sien, notant une légère fièvre, lui soufflant des mots rassurants pour calmer sa douleur et affirmant que tout se passerait bien, que le guérisseur était en chemin et qu'il ne devait rester avec lui. L'argenté aurait voulu lui répondre d'une pique moqueuse comme il en avait l'habitude, lui faire remarquer qu'il n'irait pas bien loin et que cette tête de mule allait encore lui faire avaler des potions écœurantes, mais ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge, un long soupir brava la barrière de ses lèvres pincées, ses paupières se fermèrent, son corps se décontracta complètement et il chuta contre l'épaule de son époux, inconscient.

Cette fois-ci, l'inquiétude céda sa place à la panique et le nouveau chef secoua vivement les épaules de son bien aimé afin de le tenir éveillé jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bertil. Cependant, rien n'y faisait. Des murmures commençaient à s'élever dans la pièce alors que tous s'écartaient pour laisser passer le soigneur, un homme encore dans ses jeunes années, aux courts cheveux châtains clairs, aux yeux gris, vifs, et vêtu de la toge habituelle que l'on attribuait à sa classe, suivi de près par Valka, et il demanda à Harold de s'écarter pour qu'il puisse faire une première analyse. Tandis qu'il touchait méticuleusement la peau du malade, les mains du brun cherchèrent un appui pour qu'il ne tombe pas à son tour et ce fut Astrid qui lui offrit son soutien, lui affirmant que tout irait bien et que Jack ne courrait aucun danger entre les mains de leur expert. Les autres essayèrent de comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire sous leurs yeux, échangeant des regards interrogateurs, bredouillant des complaintes à l'encontre de celui qui venait de perdre connaissance, priant pour que rien de grave ne lui soit arrivé, suppliant les dieux de lui venir en aide. La soirée avait pourtant si bien commencée. Même Kognedur et Kranedur avaient cessé leurs idioties pour offrir le silence dont avait besoin le médecin. En à peine deux minutes, il comprit ce qui n'allait pas, tenant d'un geste délicat la tête de son patient, et informa son supérieur qu'il fallait emmener l'adulte dans sa hutte pour approfondir les examens. Sans perdre une seule seconde, le concerné fit comme on venait de lui indiquer et prit son époux dans les bras, positionnant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, l'enveloppant dans sa cape pour le protéger des vents froids de la nuit, avant de suivre le sage dans sa maisonnette. Ne purent l'accompagner que la guerrière à la tresse blonde et la belle-mère du convalescent, laissant les invités seuls dans le Grand Hall, incapable de savoir s'ils pouvaient encore profiter des festivités ou s'ils se devaient, par respect pour ce qui venait de se produire, rentrer chez eux pour se reposer. Finalement, ce fut Gueulfor qui renvoya tout le monde chez soi.

La nuit lui parut terriblement longue. Le guérisseur ne prit guère la peine de lui dire de quelle sorte de maladie il s'agissait, ni si Jack allait s'en sortir sans séquelle ou combien de temps allait-il devoir garder le lit, et seule la compagnie de sa mère et de sa meilleure amie, lui permirent de rester sain d'esprit durant toutes ces heures d'attente insoutenables. Parfois, un gémissement le tirait de sa longue torpeur, attirant son regard vers son bien aimé souffrant, d'autre fois, c'était le silence qui lui faisait le plus peur, et le soulèvement ainsi que l'abaissement de sa poitrine, étaient les uniques indices qui lui autorisaient de croire qu'il ne l'avait pas encore perdu.

Il ne le laisserait pas mourir.

Il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Jamais.

Pas lui.

Alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube allaient s'étendre sur le village inanimé, Bertil finit par s'avancer vers les trois vikings, s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon après sa lourde besogne, et un mince sourire apparut sur son visage en annonçant la bonne nouvelle à son chef.

-Le plus dur est passé. Jack était extrêmement fatigué et le surmenage lui a fait perdre connaissance. Heureusement, ils vont bien tous les deux.

-Comment ça _tous les deux_? Interrogea Harold en se levant pour toiser du regard le guérisseur.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Votre époux attend un enfant. Ceci est en parti la cause de ses douleurs et de son plus fort appétit. N'aviez-vous point remarqué ?

-Euh … si. D'habitude, il ne mange pas autant. Et il ne réclame pas de légumes.

-Cela fait bien cinq mois que l'embryon s'est formé et il lui fallait ingérer une plus grande quantité de nourriture pour se nourrir à la fois lui, et le bébé. Chez certaines personnes, l'arrondissement du ventre ne se fait remarquer qu'après plusieurs mois de grossesse et parfois, un dénie peut entraîner ce ralentissement. Ce n'est pas anormal que vous ne l'ayez pas constaté. J'ose supposer qu'il voulait vous le dire lui-même lorsqu'il trouverait le moment le plus adéquat. Mes félicitations.

D'un hochement de tête, l'homme aux cheveux clairs se retira dans l'arrière de sa hutte pour aller se nettoyer convenablement, donnant un instant à l'autre garçon pour digérer l'information qu'il venait de lui offrir, et revint une dernière fois pour poser une corne remplie d'eau dans son reposoir sur la table de chevet à côté du lit de son patient. Puis, il se retira définitivement pour prendre congé.

Le viking n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il allait être père. C'était une nouvelle à laquelle il ne s'était réellement pas attendue et bien qu'elle l'avait surpris, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux à l'idée d'accueillir un membre de plus dans la famille des Haddock. Sa joie fut vite partager par sa mère, qui vint le féliciter d'une étreinte puissante, le tapotant entre les omoplates dans un signe d'encouragement, et l'embrassa sur le front avec fierté, précisant qu'elle serait là pour lui prêter main forte s'il ne savait pas comment s'occuper de l'enfant. Astrid, quant à elle, n'osait pas laisser sa jalousie prendre le dessus sur le bonheur de ces deux personnes et finit par être submergée par cette atmosphère paisible, se réjouissant à son tour pour son meilleur ami qui méritait ce présent de la nature.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à endosser pareille responsabilité … murmura Harold à l'attention de Valka, tout en jetant un bref regard à son bien aimé qui se reposait paisiblement sous les couvertures.

-Je suis sûre du contraire mon fils. Tu as toutes les capacités requises pour être un père exemplaire, et je pense que Stoïck serait du même avis.

À la mention de son père, l'expression du jeune homme s'assombrit légèrement et il se demanda s'il aurait été aussi fier de lui. Pour la tribu, avoir une descendance aussi vite était une bonne chose. Mais, est-ce que le fait de l'avoir avec un homme, et non une femme, pouvait avoir la moindre conséquence sur l'avenir de leur petit. Il n'en savait absolument rien et d'une pensée, il pria les Dieux pour que tout se passe bien durant les années à venir. Il n'attendrait rien de plus de leur part. Il souhaitait seulement que leur fils ou fille, ait un futur tranquille, sans discrimination d'aucune sorte ou rejet de la société parce qu'elle ou qu'il est né de l'union de deux personnes du même sexe. Son flux de pensées, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, s'arrêta subitement lorsque du coin de l'œil, il entrevit un mouvement sous les peaux qui servaient de draps à son époux. Rapidement, il s'installa à ses côtés, prenant la main qui était posée par-dessus, dans la sienne, et il attendit patiemment que l'autre sorte complètement de la brume qui voilait son esprit. Les femmes présentes dans la pièce, ne tardèrent pas à quitter les lieux pour leur donner un peu d'espace et chacune se pressa vers sa hutte pour s'accorder quelques heures de sommeil.

Il fallut à Jack plusieurs minutes avant qu'il n'ouvre complètement ses paupières, ajustant sa vue à la luminosité de la pièce afin de comprendre où il se trouvait, et il poussa un long soupir intérieur avant de tourner sa tête vers les étagères à sa droite, qui lui indiquèrent qu'il était chez Bertil, puis vers son bien aimé. Ce dernier, lui souriait tendrement tout en caressant du bout de son pouce le dessus de ses phalanges, et il ne semblait guère en colère ou n'avait pas l'air de lui reprocher ce petit secret qu'il avait voulu garder jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse.

-On dirait que ce petit va nous causer de sérieux problèmes, souffla-t-il faiblement, sortant son autre membre de sous les couvertures pour le poser sur son ventre légèrement arrondi.

-Je suis soulagé que tu n'aies rien. Que _vous_ n'ayez rien.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment tu allais réagir si je te l'annonçais dès mes premiers soupçons, et j'avais peur que … tu ne l'acceptes pas.

Les craintes de l'argenté étaient fondées. Même dans les couples homme/femme, des tensions peuvent se créer suite à l'annonce de la création de la vie après une liaison passionnée et parfois, des conflits peuvent à leur tour naître de ces différents ridicules. Garder tout cela caché avait dû être une terrible épreuve pour lui. Lors de leurs engagements, ils s'étaient jurés de ne mentir sous aucun prétexte et de tout se dévoiler, qu'importe ce dont il s'agissait. Une marque de confiance. Une façon de démontrer leur amour sans subterfuges. Les remords devaient être bien présents en lui et sans doute, était-il dévoré par sa propre culpabilité depuis le jour où il avait décidé de le lui dissimuler. Cependant, cela n'affecta en aucun la vision du chef. Il aimait sincèrement cette personne. Il ne voulait lui apporter que du bonheur. Il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à lui en vouloir. Même s'il le lui avait caché jusqu'au dernier jour. Alors, pour le rassurer, Harold se pencha en avant pour lui voler un tendre baiser et garda son front contre le sien, posant ses doigts sur ceux de Jack pour lui prouver qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux de l'île.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Tout ce qui compte c'est que le bébé et toi êtes en santé, le reste m'importe peu.

-Tu n'es pas … contrarié ? Je t'ai pourtant caché la vérité et on s'était promis de …

Jack n'eut pas la chance d'achever sa phrase car son interlocuteur noya ses mots d'un nouveau bécot, plus féroce que le premier, sa langue agile s'insinuant entre ses lèvres pour venir quérir sa jumelle, et ils s'embrassèrent pendant une longue minute avant que la fatigue ne prenne le dessus, obligeant le plus jeune à se recoucher convenablement. Le brun réajusta les peaux sur le corps frêle de son compagnon, prenant soin de ne pas trop le surcharger, et lui tendit la corne pour qu'il se désaltère un peu. D'un sourire, il le remercia pour son attention et une grimace apparut sur son doux visage, juste après qu'il ait avalé la dernière goutte.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda subitement l'adulte avec inquiétude.

-I-il a bougé …

-C'est vrai ? Tu crois qu'il veut nous dire qu'il est là ?

-Probablement. C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci et c'est toujours quand tu n'es pas loin. Je pense qu'il sent la présence de son papa et qu'il veut lui montrer qu'il sera un viking aussi fort, brave et intelligent que lui.

Un sentiment nouveau naquit dans le cœur du viking, qui s'empressa de poser son oreille sur la bedaine à peine enflée de son partenaire, ce dernier étouffant un rire moqueur à la vue de ce spectacle, et patienta pour essayer d'entendre ou de sentir un mouvement de la part de son futur chérubin. Sans le savoir, il bredouilla quelques phrases rassurantes pour lui faire entendre sa voix, pour qu'il s'y habitue, que le petit comprenne que son père l'aimait déjà, et en réponse, il perçut une faible vibration sous la peau de l'argenté. C'était réellement merveilleux. Il n'avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire cette sensation qui l'envahissait soudainement. Ce besoin. Cette nécessité qu'il avait de les protéger tous les deux, était devenue bien plus grande qu'auparavant. Quelques gouttes salées lui piquèrent le coin des yeux alors qu'il se rasseyait sur la chaise en bois, et il les essuya pour ne pas apparaître comme le sentimental du couple.

-On va avoir un enfant … marmonna-t-il, comme s'il avait du mal à s'en rendre compte.

-Oui. Et il recevra tout l'amour qu'il mérite. Fille ou garçon.

-Ne tarde pas trop petit bout, on est impatients de te voir.

Si par le passé, le nouveau chef de Berk n'avait jamais été impatient en attendant un quelconque événement, ces quatre mois avant le terme de la grossesse lui prouvèrent qu'il pouvait être pire qu'un enfant attendant les fêtes de Snoggletog, et qu'il possédait un tempérament plus doux qu'il ne le pensait, rejoignant son époux dès qu'il avait un moment de libre pour constater s'il y avait du changement, posant son orifice auditif sur sa bosse pour écouter les manifestations de leur enfant, regardant avec amusement les premiers coups de pieds qu'il avait donné, créant une petit colline sur la grande montagne, répondant aux envies de son partenaire qui ne cessait de réclamer à manger pour combler son appétit et celui du bébé, travaillant parfois à la forge avec Gueulfor pour préparer les nombreux objets dont le petit aura besoin durant les jours qui suivront, ramenant un lit à barreaux, un cheval à bascule et des jouets en bois, et s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour vérifier que Krokmou ne manquait de rien en son absence. Le dragon avait appris la nouvelle le jour même, juste après que Jack se soit rendormi, trop épuisé pour rester éveillé, et il avait félicité son cavalier et ami d'une grosse léchouille sur son visage. Une exclamation de contentement lui avait échappé, ses dents s'étaient rétractées pour illustrer ses félicitations, ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées avec engouement et il s'était mis à sautiller dans tous les sens pour extérioriser son excitation. Après cela, le reptile resta près de son ami pour profiter un peu de sa compagnie, l'aidant à marcher lorsque le poids de son ventre lui pesait un peu trop, et il l'emmena même se promener vers les hauts pics pour se dégourdir les ailes et lui faire prendre l'air. Le jeune époux n'avait pas encore trouvé son propre compagnon écailleux et ne pouvait donc guère profiter de l'agréable sensation que provoquait la soudaine vitesse alors, celui de son bien aimé l'aidait à ne pas se sentir délaisser tandis que l'autre répondait à ses devoirs.

Le village ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir les formes accentuées du garçon qui reçut de nouveaux présents et des compliments qui lui allèrent droit au cœur, et tous venaient lui prêter main forte si jamais il en avait la nécessité. Jamais le concerné ne s'était senti si aimé. Il avait une famille, là bas dans son petit village perdu, et ses parents lui offraient tout l'amour dont il avait besoin, même si sa sœur cadette avait toujours été celle qui lui donnait cette impression de bien-être, celle qui l'aidait à se sentir réellement à sa place, comme bon nombre d'enfants avec lesquels il avait joué. Mais en ce qui concernait le reste des adultes, n'émanait d'eux que du désintérêt et de la désapprobation, en partie pour son côté naïf et son inconscience qui avait causé bien du tort à ses camarades. Alors, tout ceci lui était presque étranger. Toutefois, il ne refusait jamais une douce parole de la part d'une mère aimante ou un conseil de la part d'un guerrier bienveillant qui souhaitait lui apprendre comment se défendre, et accueillait chaque phrase avec un sourire enjoué. Jack savait qu'au milieu de ces gens, leur protégé serait heureux et ne manquerait de rien. Et son arrivée se fit bientôt remarquer.

Ce jour-là, alors que son neuvième mois s'entamait à peine, que sa bedaine était devenue si grosse que tous pensaient qu'il avait avalé un œuf de Cauchemar Monstrueux, et que traverser Berk s'était transformée en une épreuve pratiquement insurmontable, il se baladait avec Krokmou comme à son habitude entre les maisonnettes, saluant les vikings qu'il croisait, félicitant les jeunes qui venaient lui présenter des statues de neige, et ne paraissait pas éprouver la moindre douleur. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé lui aussi en partant de leur hutte. Ses premières contractions le firent grimacer, alertant le dragon qui poussa de légers grognements d'inquiétude, mais cela ne l'avait pas réellement perturbé. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il perdit les eaux près du Grand Hall, sous les yeux de plusieurs habitants surpris, que ses jambes manquèrent de se dérober sous lui. La réaction du reptile aux écailles ébènes fut suffisamment rapide pour rattraper l'adulte de justesse, le soutenant pour lui éviter une chute trop brutale, et il émit une plainte pleine de compassion.

-Ç-ça va aller … je pense q-que … qu'il a envie de sortir, bafouilla-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Une autre vague de ronflements lui vint de la part de son support à quatre pattes et le concerné esquissa un bref sourire pour le rassurer. Un villageois se proposa pour l'aider à retourner à sa hutte mais il lui demanda plutôt d'aller faire quérir Harold, pour qu'il puisse être présent lors de son dur labeur afin de le soutenir.

-T-tu peux m'amener chez Bertil ? L'heure est venue pour B-Berk de voir une nouvelle tête.

Le meilleur ami de son époux acquiesça d'un autre son guttural et se baissa pour lui permettre de grimper sur son dos, avant de s'élancer rapidement et avec précaution vers la maison du soigneur pour qu'il prenne en main la situation.

Heureusement pour l'homme enceinte, le guérisseur se trouvait chez lui en train de ranger quelques uns de ses remèdes, en compagnie de deux assistantes qu'il avait recruté pour l'aider dans ses travaux, et ne fut pas surpris de le voir arriver dans cet état, pantelant et épuisé, incapable de tenir debout par lui-même. D'un geste de la main, il lui indiqua la couchette dans laquelle il avait dormi pendant deux jours après la fête en l'honneur de Stoïck et de son fils, envoya l'une des deux filles lui chercher plusieurs tissus, tandis que l'autre s'attelait à la préparation des outils nécessaires, et lui intima de prendre la pose adéquat pour commencer les préliminaires de l'accouchement. Le moindre de ses mouvements semblait lui coûter énormément d'énergie, si bien qu'une fois sur les peaux de bêtes, il ne bougea plus un seul muscle jusqu'à ce que Bertil ne vienne se placer à sa gauche et ne débute ce pourquoi il était là. Pendant tout l'examen physique, Krokmou resta dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, plaquant ses pattes sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre les gémissements déchirants de son camarade, et patienta jusqu'à l'arrivée de son cavalier pour s'assurer que Jack était entre de bonnes mains. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à pousser un cri strident, signalant que l'enfant était prêt à pointer le bout de son nez, et quelques larmes se mirent à couler sur ses tempes, tant sa souffrance lui écrasait tous les membres. Jamais auparavant n'avait-il ressenti pareilles sensations. Le seul soulagement qu'il pouvait en tirer, était que cela ne durerait qu'une dizaine de minutes s'il écoutait attentivement les directives du médecin. Chaque fois qu'il lui conseillait de pousser, l'adulte prenait une grande inspiration et utilisait les ressources qu'il possédait encore pour offrir au monde un nouvel être à porter. Dans le coin de sa vision, les deux femmes s'affairaient à changer les serviettes couvertes de sang pour en apporter de nouvelles, faisant parfois tomber un bocal dans leur précipitation, et essayaient d'apaiser ses troubles d'une voix rassurante. Cela aidait un peu. Mais il avait besoin de son bien aimé. Un autre hurlement lui grilla les cordes vocales et il crut que depuis sa forge, Gueulfor aurait pu l'entendre distinctement. Le chef de la tribu passa le pas de la porte, haletant et paniqué, pas longtemps avant la fin de ce travail plus que laborieux et il se maudissait presque de ne pas être arrivé avant. Vêtu d'une lourde veste en fourrure, il la jeta en arrière pour être plus libre et nota avec stupéfaction que son compagnon à écailles était resté ici, malgré le vacarme et l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Tout va bien allait mon cœur. Tu te débrouilles très bien, lui murmura-t-il en se positionnant à son chevet, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour lui apporter un peu de soutien. On va bientôt avoir un enfant ! On sera enfin une vraie famille. Grâce à toi !

Bien qu'il ne pouvait lui répondre, sa concentration toute portée sur ses actions, il entendit les encouragements du garçon et mit plus d'ardeur à la tâche, serrant avec violence le membre qui lui avait été donné, achevant son œuvre dans une inspiration brûlante. Cette libération lui permit de s'effondrer complètement sur le lit, tout en murmurant des remerciements au ciel qui lui avait confié le don de donner la vie, et il lança un bref regard à son mari, un maigre sourire l'accompagnant. Sa peau était parcourue de petites gouttelettes salées, ses mèches blanches se collaient à son front, ses yeux bleus ciel reflétaient sa fatigue et ses jambes écartées tremblaient alors qu'une mince quantité de sang continuait de se déverser hors de lui. Harold tenait toujours fermement son membre lorsque l'une des vikings se redressa pour révéler une petite silhouette enroulée dans un linge, afin que le sang ne la salisse pas trop, le cordon ombilicale sectionné, et des larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues en voyant le petit bout d'homme qui se présenta à lui, criant silencieusement pour montrer qu'il était bien vivant.

-C'est un garçon ! S'exclama la seconde assistante, frappant joyeusement dans ses mains.

-Mes félicitations Harold, ajouta Bertil en essuyant ses propres doigts sur un torchon.

L'interpellé se redressa sur ses guibolles flageolantes, ses lèvres se mouvant sans que le moindre son n'en sorte, ses bras tendus vers la dame en face de lui, qui venait de nettoyer la frêle figure dans une bassine d'eau tiède, l'enveloppant dans une fourrure saine et douce, et il accueillit cette crevette contre lui, caressant avec tendresse le haut de son crâne. Les paupières du nouveau-né étaient closes, ne dévoilant pas leur couleur naturelle, ses doigts recherchaient une accroche solide autour de lui, empoignant avec faiblesse le haut de la tunique de son paternel, et ses joues étaient si rondes qu'il ressemblait à un écureuil en train de faire ses réserves, ajoutant une touche de plus à sa beauté. Le brun s'empressa de le conduire à l'autre partie de sa famille, dont le corps avait été rapidement épongé avant d'être revêtu d'une tunique bleue, légère et courte, et lui présenta cette merveille qu'il venait de mettre au monde. Encore un peu fatigué, Jack dut requérir le soutien de son époux pour éviter de faire chuter l'enfant, l'autre posant une main sous ses avants-bras, et il sourit à la vue de ce miracle. Des gargouillements incompréhensibles s'échappèrent d'entre les lèvres mi-closes du bébé, arrachant un rire à ses deux pères.

-Bonjour petit viking, chuchota l'argenté en versant ses propres perles de joie.

-Il est magnifique … Regarde, on dirait qu'il a tes cheveux.

En effet, bien que les nourrissons naissent rarement avec une pilosité apparente, le fils Haddock possédait une petite touffe claire sur le haut du front, à peine visible et très discrète. Ce dernier ouvrit grand la bouche pour bâiller avant de faire des bruits de sucions, signe qu'il devait avoir faim. Pour le faire patienter, l'homme qui le tenait lui offrit son petit doigt qu'il attrapa en avançant un peu son visage, tétant la peau avec avidité, ses gencives frottant contre celui-ci, provoquant une sensation étrange dans le corps de l'adulte, agrippant la main de celui qui lui avait donné la vie, et une corne pleine de lait ne tarda pas à être tendue au jeune homme.

-J'aurais préféré qu'il ait les tiens, souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il ait à endurer les moqueries des autres enfants, comme je les ai subies par le passé. C'est une malédiction lourde à porter Harold.

Écrasé par le poids de ces mots, le viking se souvint de cette fameuse discussion qu'il avait eu avec l'autre garçon alors qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître. Ils avaient partagé certains souvenirs douloureux, prêtant à leur homologue toute la confiance qui leur restait en eux, et Jack n'avait pas omis le fait que sa teinte capillaire lui avait causé quelques soucis durant son enfance. Accusé d'être maudit, bousculé par les jeunes de son âge, rejeté par les adultes, accablé par toute sorte d'agressions verbales, tenu responsable dès qu'une catastrophe naturelle s'abattait sur leur village, exclu des activités auxquelles s'adonnaient les autres petits. L'adolescence fut son remède à toutes ces monstruosités, lui permettant de se dresser lui-même contre l'adversité, et il prouva qu'il n'était pas la personne de leurs cauchemars.

Toutefois, Berk n'était pas ce genre d'endroit. Même si les habitants avaient leurs lots de défauts et un tas de préjugés à propos du monde extérieur, jamais ce genre de différences ne les avait touchées. Il était donc certain qu'aucun ne ferait du mal à leur petit.

-Je ne pense pas comme toi Jack. Je crois, au contraire, que cela lui donnera l'occasion de montrer à quel point il est spécial. _Tu_ es unique pour moi et _il_ le sera à son tour. C'est un don qui vous a été offert, ne le rejette pas.

-J'espère que tu as raison …

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. Ce sera un viking respecté, tout comme toi.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Désormais seuls dans la pièce, les trois autres occupants ayant quitté les lieux depuis un moment, ils écoutèrent le petit boire le liquide blanc et ne se préoccupèrent plus des problèmes que pourraient causer la couleur de ses cheveux. Après tout, sa vie venait à peine de commencer. Ils devaient s'attendre à tout de la part de ce monde impitoyable. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient prévoir, était qu'ils seraient là pour le guider à travers les ronces qui entraveraient la route vers son destin. Puis, le brun se rappela une chose.

-Comment va-t-on l'appeler ?

-J'y ai un peu réfléchi mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire mon choix … affirma l'argenté en redressant la crevette dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler comme ton arrière grand-père ?

-Gabrial ? Tu ne trouves pas ça … bizarre ?

-Je pense que c'est un nom qui lui ira très bien. Et puis, ça me fait penser à un dragon aux écailles bleues, affirma le brun en souriant fièrement.

-En fait, tu veux que mon fils s'appelle comme une de tes bestioles couvertes d'écailles, qui ont une haleine de poissons et qui ne savent pas faire la différence entre le toit d'une maison, et une cible de tir ?

-Pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'il me semble avoir vu ce nom dans un livre sur les dragons, c'est tout. Et comme ton arrière grand-père s'appelait comme ça aussi, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée.

-Cherche toi une excuse, Monsieur le Dresseur de Reptiles Puants !

Un rire commun anima alors l'atmosphère de la chambre, illuminant tous les visages, tandis que le bébé s'endormait lentement contre le torse de son père, la corne totalement vide reposant encore contre sa bouche, et le plus jeune des deux posa l'objet sur la table de chevet avant de rendre l'enfant à son autre concepteur. Ce dernier resta tout de même près du lit pour que Jack embrasse le crâne du bébé et profite de quelques instants supplémentaires avec lui. Le dragon, qui était resté dans son coin durant tout l'accouchement, finit par se manifester pour accueillir à son tour le nouveau-né, et prit soin de ne pas l'effrayer avec son gros museau, émettant une longue vibration pour exprimer sa joie. Il reçut en récompense une caresse sur le haut du crâne de la part de son cavalier, qui lui présenta son fils avec fierté. Et alors que Jack se recouchait lourdement sous ses couvertures, que l'enfant fut déposé tout près de lui pour qu'il dorme paisiblement, Harold murmura quelque chose à l'attention de cet être fragile, ses yeux emplis d'amour le scrutant de la tête aux pieds.

-Bienvenu parmi nous, Gabrial.


End file.
